Different exercise devices are used to help the movements of body limbs, joints and muscles. Some of them are bulky and expensive, others difficult to use or need significant time to adjust or limited to exercise only one or few parts of the body. Purpose of this invention is to create a simple, portable, inexpensive exercise device which can exercise simultaneously many parts of the body using partial body weight and is easy and quick to change intensity and variety of exercises.